Three Guys Pizza
Three Guys Pizza is a pizza place in Robloxia. It sells pizza in different varieties. It is one of the 4 restaurants where players can buy food. Description Three Guys Pizza is a parody of the American fast food chain, Five Guys, based on its name. Like other restaurants, Three Guys Pizza allows the player to eat from a set of ranged meals which can be purchased by Robingles. The restaurant also has its own Pizza Delivery bike which can be bought for 800 Robingles. Menu The player is given a choice to buy different varieties of pizza in different sizes as well as if they want to Dine In or Takeout. Drinks can be purchased as a cup, from which the player can choose what beverage to fill their cup with from the soda fountain machine. Dine In: Takeout: Beverages: Beverages can be purchased as an empty cup that can be filled with with a beverage of the player's choice from the soda fountain machine. Beverage choices include: * Spreet * Root Pop * Moca-Cola * Mella Yella Cola * Fizee Soda * Fayo large pepperoni.png|Large Pepperoni Pizza ($8) small pepperoni.png|Small Pepperoni Pizza ($5) large cheese.png|Large Cheese Pizza ($7) small cheese.png|Small Cheese Pizza ($5) large mushroom.png|Large Mushroom Pizza ($10) small mushroom.png|Small Mushroom Pizza ($6) large olive.png|Large Olive Pizza ($9) small olive.png|Small Olive Pizza ($5) large onion.png|Large Onion Pizza ($9) small onion.png|Small Onion Pizza ($5) large to go pepperoni.png|Large To-Go Pepperoni Pizza ($8) small to go pepperoni.png|Small To-Go Pepperoni Pizza ($8) large to go cheese.png|Large To-Go Cheese Pizza ($8) small to go cheese.png|Small To-Go Cheese Pizza ($8) large to go mushroom.png|Large To-Go Mushroom Pizza ($8) small to go mushroom.png|Small To-Go Mushroom Pizza ($8) large to go olive.png|Large To-Go Olive Pizza ($8) small to go olive.png|Small To-Go Olive Pizza ($8) large to go onion.png|Large To-Go Onion Pizza ($8) small to go onion.png|Small To-Go Onion Pizza ($8) large to go meatlovers.png|Large To-Go Meatlovers Pizza ($8) small to go meatlovers.png|Small To-Go Meatlovers Pizza three guys drink.png|Three Guys Drink ($12) menu on table.png|Three Guys Pizza's menu on the table for Dine In food. menu on counter.png|Three Guys Pizza's menu above the counter for Takeout food. takeout box.png|A Three Guys Pizza takeout box. Location The restaurant is located on Celestial Dr. in the southern outskirts of town and is the last restaurant to appear on the street out of the three other restaurants. three guys pizza.png|Three Guys Pizza located on Celestial Dr. Gallery Three guys pizza logo.png|Three Guys Pizza logo in The Neighborhood of Robloxia Menu on table.png|The menu on the table. Menu on counter.png|The menu above the counter. three guys poster 1.png|A Three Guys Pizza poster which is placed around the restaurant. three guys poster 2.png|A Three Guys Pizza poster which is placed around the restaurant. three guys poster 3.png|A Three Guys Pizza poster which is placed around the restaurant. three guys poster 4.png|A Three Guys Pizza poster which is placed around the restaurant. three guys poster 5.png|A Three Guys Pizza poster which is placed around the restaurant. three guys interior 1.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza from the front. three guys interior 2.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza from the right of the entrance. three guys interior 3.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza at the back. three guys interior 4.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's hallway at the back. three guys interior 5.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's area on the right. three guys interior 6.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's hallway. three guys interior 7.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's entrance. three guys counter 1.png|The Takeout counter at Three Guys Pizza. three guys counter 2.png|The ordering counter at Three Guys Pizza. three guys kitchen 1.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's kitchen. three guys bathroom.png|Interior of Three Guys Pizza's restroom. three guys soda fountain.png|Three Guys Pizza's soda fountain machine. Three guys drink.png|A Three Guys Pizza cup. three guys pizza boxes.png|Three Guys Pizza boxes. pizza bike.png|A Three Guys Pizza delivery bike. three guys pizza job marker.png|Three Guys Pizza's job marker. three guys pizza icon.png|Three Guys Pizza icon on the mini-map. Trivia * Oddly, all the items on the Takeout section cost $8, however the menu lists them as the same price for the Dine In section. * The Large and Small Meatlovers Pizza cannot be bought as a Dine In item and players would rather recieve an error message when trying to do so stating, "Backend error: Please try again. However, both those pizzas can be bought as Takeout items. * Three Guys Pizza is a parody of the American chain, Five Guys. This is strange since Five Guys sells burgers, but Three Guys Pizza sells pizza. Category:Businesses Category:Restaurants